


let's take a closer look at the strippers

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enough people appreciate my act on my own merits without appreciating that it kicks the laws of reality in the pants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's take a closer look at the strippers

You can wish a lot of things accidentally when you're floating in the Holy Grail, or so Hakuno heard. Maybe her 'other self' wished this on purpose, she didn't know. It was hard to consider why she would have wanted this kind of embarrassing-

It's better to start at the beginning as she knew it.

Rin was taking her out. She'd found something interesting, which could be anything from a nice view to a good restaurant in town to another terrorist's hideout. Still, she usually enjoyed herself with Rin, so away they went.

There was a bouncer at the door. That should have been her first warning that this was not going to be dinner and a movie. It didn't fully hit her, however, until they entered the dark room lit with neon lights. Poles ran from the floor to the ceiling, and on those poles-

"Rin," Hakuno asked, "isn't this a strip club?"

"Not just any strip club," Rin said. "...Not that I've been to a lot of them! Hey, don't look at me like that, you can't just assume such stupid things-!"

Hakuno shrugged and turned to look at one of the strippers more closely. Her defining feature, other than her long pink hair and her enormous breasts, was a long scar across her face. She moved smoothly up and down the pole, grinning like she was having the time of her life.

Rin stopped her ranting. "Well? Isn't it some freak of nature to see her here?"

"I have no idea who she is."

"...Right, I keep forgetting. Memory loss. Anyway, let's just grab seats and wait for her to be done." For some reason, Rin insisted on the seats with the best possible view, grabbing Hakuno's arm and pulling her when she tried to sit further back.

The woman was toward the end of her routine when they came in, apparently, since soon she hopped off the stage and disappeared toward the back. It didn't take her long to reemerge, however, now wearing pants and a tremendously low-cut shirt that still covered much, much more of than what she had been wearing previously.

She headed straight for the seat next to them. "Didn't expect to see you two here. I thought it wasn't your kind of place."

Hakuno stared blankly. Her gaze was slightly lower than the woman's face.

Rin sighed. "Hakuno, this is Rider. Rider, Hakuno doesn't remember anything from the war, so she doesn't appreciate how bizarre it is to see a Servant as a stripper on Earth."

"Not a thing?" Rider whistled. "That's fine with me. Enough people appreciate my act on my own merits without appreciating that it kicks the laws of reality in the pants."

"I can see why they would." Hakuno forced herself to look upward and meet Rider's amused gaze. "How did you end up here?"

Shrug. "Beats the hell out of me. One minute I'm disintegrating because you beat me, the next I'm applying for a job here and Saber is teaching me the ropes." Before Rin could ask, she went on, "There are about six of us Servants here, including me, and the rest of the staff are NPCs. That old priest is the manager."

"That's too scary to be hilarious..." Rin muttered. "The only reason I can possibly think of for this is that you wished for it while you were in the Holy Grail. You would have had the time to."

"I wished for strippers?" Pause. "My old self was weird."

"Oh, she was. But I'm not complaining." Rider grinned. "In fact, since you got me here, and I'm having this much fun doing it, I'd be willing to give you a free, private show..."

"W-we couldn't possibly accept that," Rin said, twiddling her thumbs. "But, since you insi-"

"No? Just for her." Rider tossed her hair back. "What do you say?"

"Um... all right."


End file.
